


In which no one eats the brownies

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Darcy bakes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is an actual fact caveman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy bakes while Steve works and then the sex happens.





	In which no one eats the brownies

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fan fiction writing business. Please be kind.

 

Darcy was humming, as she was wont to do when she thought no one was around. He honestly hadn't thought she was going to be there. It was nearly one in the morning and he'd been gone over nine hours.

"Hey" she caught sight of Steve at the door jam. "I thought brownies sounded pretty good. Hope you don't mind" she didn't look unsure. She looked impish. Adorable. Kissable.

He had to ask...

"Well, yeah. You asked me to stay. Actually, what you said was: "don't go anywhere" and then you were gone. I am ever obedient."

If he believed that for a minute...

"So what's the sitch? Everything ok?" Darcy asked flipping her long dark curls over her shoulder.

He wanted to tell her. To give her all the gory details. To hash it out and hear what her inevitably interesting take on alien technology and espionage with the Black Widow. But he couldn't and most definitely wouldn't.

Instead he stalked forward. She tasted like chocolate, the dark kind, slightly bitter but definitely sweet. Her lips were soft and giving, her tongue playful and teasing. Steve could feel the smile on her face, his thumb over one of her dimples from where he had ahold of her head. He pushed his hips into her to secure her more firmly against the counter. She moaned uninhibitedly.

She made him feel dangerous and yet, yet grounded.

It was too soon. It wasn't soon enough.

She was just so damn... soft. Welcoming.

"Come to bed." It wasn't a request.

Of course, his patience was tested when the oven timer went off.

Steve took a shower. Brushed his teeth. Didn't bother with clothing. Couldn't bring himself to care he was getting the sheets wet. He laid his head back.

When he opened his eyes and could tell it was much later. The room was dark and quiet. The house settled in a way that only nighttime could afford. Fuck. He'd passed out. And Darcy...

She was right there next to him. Curled up on her side facing away from him with her butt firmly lodged against his cock. Her hair was still wet, she wore one of his t-shirts. Her lush thighs were bare. The room was warm for early spring. Neither one of them were under the sheets.

She smelled like his soap, that expensive stuff Stark had given him. Steve couldn't help himself. He had to know what she tasted like. Right there, below her ear. She shuffled restless and tickled. Her thighs shifted, her ass pushed back. It took him a hazy minute to realize she was rocking against him. Small aborted thrusts. Oh. He wanted her so fucking bad.

It wasn't hard to manhandle her. She was pliant with sleep. Plus there was that super strength.

Her blue eyes opened for a moment and stared at him lust blown and sleepy. He laid back half sitting up and pulled her atop of him. She straddled his thigh. She was bare and slightly damp. Instinctively rocking against him.

"Take what you need babydoll." His voice was thunder in the quiet of the night.

Darcy's eyes widened. Her breath little pants of want. She stripped off his borrowed shirt and laid against him. Her breasts were pressed against his stomach. He could feel the nipples grow and harden. She slid further up his thigh to kiss him. Sleepy and sloppy. She gyrated on his rock hard thigh, grinding her clit for friction. She was mewling, whimpering.

"What do you need baby?" Steve asked, voice like gravel.

"You. Please. Please I need... please"

He had both hands on her ass to keep her from falling. She was gaining momentum but not quite finding that release.

"Please... fuck me" Oh! That dirty dirty word coming out of such a pretty little mouth. He shifted her until she was hovering above his cock.

"Ride me" he commanded.

She was... dripping. Hot, wet, tight. She slowly slid down his length. Desperate noises leaking into the darkness. Darcy's blue eyes were the fathomless depths of the ocean he once crashed into. Her mouth abused between her teeth.

"That's it babydoll. Take it deep."

"So big" she whimpered, resting her forehead on his collar bone when she finally settled, fully impaled. He clenched his core tight trying not the thrust into her helplessly fluttering pussy. She was killing him. She was heaven.

Slowly but surely she began moving, first grinding, then lifting and falling back down. It wasn't rhythmic or resembling any type of coordinated. But the bliss building at the base of his spine did not give one fuck. She was panting against his mouth and mumbling. It took him a moment to decipher her whispers.

"So fucking good. So big. Fuck. Steve. So full. Fuck. I can feel you in my belly. Fat dick hitting my cervix. Fucking so good. Awww gawd. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Fuuuckkkk. Fuck me fuxk me fuck me daddy"

He wasn't sure if she even knew what she was moaning into his mouth as cock drunk as she was. He couldn't take it anymore and flipped them, never even pulling out. She cried out, legs spasming when he slammed into her. Her ankles around his ears. She was screaming now. Reckless with noise and demanding her pleasure. He gave her what she wanted. Harder, faster, more more more.

She was gushing around him suddenly silent and straining as her body seized up with pleasure. It lasted several solid moments before she sobbed and relaxed only to buck up when he remained relentlessly crushing her g-spot and thumbing at her hard slick little clit. Darcy tried to twist away but he wouldn't let her. He wanted it all. Every last drop.

"I can't, I can't, please daddy, can't"

"Yes you can." Steve growled at her and gathered her closer to get a better angle to fuck her deeper. He was ruthless and felt no guilt, especially when he felt her sopping pussy get even wetter and could smell the saline of her tears, could hear her chants of "yes yes yes!"

He didn't last much longer after that. Lightning flashed behind his eyelids. His groin felt like he'd been punched. His balls exploded with pressure. His cock felt three sizes too big. Steve emptied himself into her, deeply satisfied to paint her insides with his seed.

She was passed out. Mouth open in pleasure, skin glowing with their combined sweat. Arms flung about. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay buried in her warm wetness but the burning need to pee and the softness of his spent cock caused him to slip from her. Her brow furrowed in protest and he chuckled.

He took care of business, grabbed a wet wash cloth, cleaned her intimately. He'd never felt the need to do that before but he'd never had a partner that hadn't been able to take care of herself after either.

His inner caveman was purring at successfully fucking someone unconscious. Definitely a new kink. And speaking of kink. She had some major daddy kink going on. He wondered if she would remember it. Wondered if she wanted to explore it. He'd never felt the need before. But she clearly had some leanings towards it. He could do that for Darcy if that was something she wanted.

He found he would do just about anything for her if she let him. Their relationship was new. A few months of mutual acquaintances through Thor and Stark. A couple of impromptu dates orchestrated by Natasha. A couple of intentional dates only a few interrupted by his work or hers. They were suppose to go on an early dinner picnic today before he got called out. He'd asked her to stay and she had.

Steve got into bed, gathered her closer to cuddle her. She smelled like them. Like sex and sweat and skin. He liked it. He liked it on her. She nuzzled her nose into his throat and that part of him that always felt a little wild, settled just a little. Enough to help him drift off wrapped up in her.

He wondered what Bucky would think of her.

Dawn was happening when he next opened his eyes. Hyper aware for some reason he assessed the predawn lit room. He didn't notice anything out of place. She had turned in her sleep definitely preferring to sleep on her side. He had curled around her as the big spoon.

Ah. Ahha. She was making little abortive thrusts again, and mewling. He dearly loved those little turned on sounds. His cock was already rock hard which is probably what woke him.

Steve pushed Darcy forward. Angled her legs open. She was still on her side but now he could ease right up into her. She was still soaked with his seed and her juices. He was much gentler this time. Slowly rocking back and forth and worrying the skin on her neck with his teeth. He could tell the exact moment she woke up, having thrust back into him with a gasp and her sharp nails digging into his forearm wrapped around her ribs.

"Good morning babydoll." He rumbled in her ear. "I couldn't wait for you to wake up to get into this little pussy. I hope you don't mind daddy taking you like this"

She squeaked, tense and unsure, still holding onto the meat of his forearm.

"Relax baby girl. Daddy's got you." He was tonguing the softness of her ears. Slowly destroying her resistance, sliding into her slippery little cunt. It felt absolutely amazing.

Darcy groaned, relaxed, and he eased further into her body. Fuck. That was amazing.

Their fucking was slow and sweet in the new morning light. He gave her drugging kisses from behind. Plucked her pebbled nipples, stroked her soft skin until she was a withering mess. Until she was begging him to touch her. Please please please.

When he finally did touch her vibrating clit, he felt her flood around his cock. Something clicked. He lost his rhythm and joined her relishing in once again claiming her on such a primal level.

"We are a mess" Darcy whispered sometime later and Steve couldn't help but laugh. They really were. 


End file.
